Christmas Cheer
by spookslove
Summary: A late posted christmas fic
1. Chapter 1

On the Grid everybody was suspiciously merry. Maybe it was the time of year. After all Christmas was always festive but never really in the Grid. Last Christmas was a disaster. Terrorism at its height. Everything was at a halt. But this year it was completely different. No big dilemma to account for.

Zaf and Adam had played a mistletoe on Malcolm. They were all laughing as Adam and Zaf stuck the mistletoe on Malcolm's head. Ros had come over and saw the funny side and gave him a kiss. Jo was making Christmas cards for everyone on the Grid. Even Harry was happy because the love of his life was back. Yes Ruth had been back on the Grid for a month. Adam and Zaf went about planting mistletoe. Harry's phone rang. It was Juliet giving Harry a very convincing Merry Christmas. He wished. It was urgent ,Juliet had received news of a major attack on London. Harry jumped out his seat and sighed as he put the phone down.  
"And a Merry Christmas to you too"  
He walked towards everyone standing chuckling and looked at them.  
"Briefing Room now!" The team looked at each other and rolled their eyes in disappointment.

In the Briefing Room all sat looking at Harry explaining the situation.  
"It seems they want to blow up Parliament and most of London if not all of it"  
"Malcolm I want you to find out routes and where he lives. Also look for unlikely stops"  
"Adam, Zaf I want you to find out where exactly the bombing is"  
"Oh and Jo, Ros and Ruth find out when this massacre is taking place"  
They all nodded and got to work.

"So what does Wes want for his Christmas?" Zaf asked intrigued.  
"He wants a new tractor and a racing car"  
"Ho, I think we all wanted that!" Zaf laughed.  
Ros took Ruth to one side.  
"Now I know that you're excellent at tracking things down , so could you help me get a file on Abdul Tahik"  
Ruth looked at Ros about to throw what she said back in her face but she liked Ros even though they had their differences. Ruth could see that all Ros wanted was to be loved.  
"Ok seeing as it's Christmas." Ros and Ruth smiled at each other and got to work.

"Obviously their main target is to blow up parliament" Adam said whilst laughing as Jo and Harry were standing under a twig of mistletoe in the doorway. Jo sat down and Harry went to great Juliet.  
"Bugger, oh here's our next chance." Adam thought signalling to Zaf who knew entirely what he meant.

Ros and Zaf were walking down Oxford Street looking for the suspect or suspects. Ros stopped to look at the Christmas lights.  
"To think if we don't stop this bombing London will be ruined taken away its beauty"  
"I w- I….." Zaf was speechless at what Ros had said. He never knew Ros cared for London the way she said.  
"But we never seem to get any bloody snow"

Ruth was on the roof if Thames House. She knew that this plot to bomb London was like any other but she felt as though it would happen. The thought made Ruth shiver. Her home, everyone she knew would be demolished. Her eyes focused on the ground below her. She saw Adam and Zaf walking to the car. She smiled as they argued who was driving. She closed her eyes and held her tummy whilst laughing so hard. In the background she heard the car speed away at full power. She knew who was driving. Zaf.

"Where exactly are we going"  
"Well I thought we could do a bit of shopping"  
"You, shopping, is a disaster"  
"Well Adam, I thought we could get some really silly gifts for the Grid to bring some bloody Christmas cheer to the place"  
"You are just…" Adam failed to finish his sentence. He never would. Zaf smiled to himself enigmatically.

Ros and Jo were looking at each other blankly.  
"They're hardly going to post the date on the internet are they" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ros looked at Jo. She never shouted like that.  
"You know what we need a break" Ros and Jo got their coats and headed to the pods.  
"They will do it on Christmas Day" Ros said whilst still in the pod.  
"Think about it. When will all the people be with their loved ones and at their happiest"  
"I thought about it but….I thought they were sick"  
"Jo all bomb plotters are sick."

Ruth was still on the roof of Thames House. She could sit up there all day. She felt something land on her shoulder. Carefully she looked around with one eye.  
"Harry" she said softly.  
"How long have you been up here?" Ruth didn't answer she didn't know. Not long enough her mind said. Harry gently held her arm and turned her around.  
"If this bombing does happen Harry"  
"It wont. We always stop"  
"But what if you don't?" They couldn't stop interrupting each other.  
A small glistening tear fell from her eye. Harry's thumb brushed it away. His hands were so smooth and luscious that Ruth put her head further into his hand. He lifted Ruth's head and looked at her glittering eyes.  
"I wont let anything happen. You know that" Ruth kept silent. Her eyes looked over Harry's shoulder. The skyline was beautiful. Her eyes looked up at the sky. And at the side she saw something sticking out.  
"Look Harry" Her eyes gesturing to look. Harry smiled and looked at Ruth.  
"Those devilish boys"  
Their lips locked. The kiss was so passionate that Ruth's heart slowed down and she felt like nothing could hurt her. Harry couldn't hear anything. Everything was blurred out. His mind was a sound proof vast amount of space.

Adam had Redflashed the entire team. "Right we need to act fast and carefully. The bombing happens today at 1500 hours. We have two hours"  
"But it was meant to happen on Christmas day"  
"Well they fooled us all Ros. They had planned this day all along"  
"Don't worry I've got things sorted"  
"Like what Malcolm. Its all go here we need to hurry up"  
"Anti-bomb detonator device"  
Malcolm realised that the bomb was actually laser detonated.  
"Bugger"  
"Tell us on the way there"  
"THE BOMB IS LASER DETONATED" The team stopped and stared at Malcolm.  
"Briefing Room Now" Harry said trying not to let the team see that he was cracking up. He couldn't keep that promise to Ruth. He knew.

On Westminster Bridge Abdul Tahik was standing in the centre. It was here he would detonate. It was here he would blow himself up. It was here London would collapse. It was here millions of people would die. His phone rang.  
"Hello. I'm ready"  
"Good you have half an hour and Big Ben will have chimed its final chime and people will have breathed their last breath"  
"Why am I doing this?" Abdul Tahik chucked his phone in the Thames.

"Traced the call"  
"Where"  
"Westminster Bridge"  
"How long"  
"Half an hour"  
"Christ…..lets go" The whole team left through the pods for what could be their last time.  
Abdul smelled the air. Fumes. Water. People and fresh air he could smell for the first time in his life.  
"There he is" Adam and Harry jumped out of the car and ran over to the young man.  
"Abdul you have to stop"  
"Why"  
"Millions of people will die. Yourself"  
"My family are dead. I want revenge. British troops killed my father so I kill every happy family in London"  
"But, would your family approve? Would they want you to be doing this? 20 minutes and everyone will be gone, all killed, by you"  
"My religion does not like Murder." Adam and Harry looked at each other realising that the man was only still young.  
"What age are you"  
"I'm nineteen years old"  
"You see, you have your whole life ahead of you. Why end it now"  
"I have nothing left. My father died by British Troops remember"  
"What about your mother?  
"My mother? I don't know. She immigrated to Britain when I was one "  
"You could look her for her. We will help you. She is more than likely to be in London"  
"You would help me"  
"Yes we would. But we cant if you blow up London"  
The young Abdul looked at Harry and Adam with tearful eyes. He knew what he was going to do.  
"What are you doing"  
"If I don't find my mother……then what? I will spare London but not my life"  
"You cant you are still-" "I don't care I have nothing! If I do this I will be with m father. I wont need to worry"  
Adam walked backwards slowly. Harry stayed near the boy.  
"You could create a business. The world is your oyster." Harry was trying to get the boy to stop his plans. He didn't want a young boy to end his life.  
"I have to do this. I must do this." Harry walked back to the car. Adam looked at Abdul "You've got guts" Adam smiled a sad one and hurriedly made his way down the bridge to the team.  
Abdul removed the mass of explosives enough to blow London and threw them and the detonator to the bomb squad. The young boy now had enough only to blow himself up. Ruth looked away and buried her head in Harrys body. Zaf felt nothing. He couldn't. His brain was panicking. The young boy was willing to kill himself. Ros and Adam looked on and waited for the moment. Jo and Malcolm waited in the car. Jo couldn't bear to watch the boy kill himself. Abdul Tahik breathed his last breath.

And pressed the detonator.

Ruth looked over London. She smelt fresh air like she did before.  
"I love London" she said to herself thinking and laughing how London was still standing. She felt a cold piece of dust land on her nose. Further pieces drifted onto her hair. The ground. Her jacket. Ruth looked up. Big flakes of the dust like snow fell slowly from the sky. She laughed. Ran.

"Everyone! Its snowing quickly hurry up"  
"This better not be a wind up"  
"No I've just bad dandruff. Of course its not a bloody wind up Ros. Its snowing"  
"Really we never get any bloody snow"  
Everyone grabbed their jackets and ran outside.  
"Oh my god. Its beautiful" Everyone looked at Ros. Astonished at what she said.  
"Its Snow" The team laughed. Adam and Zaf started throwing snowballs at each other.  
"Watch it jacket's new" "Oh shut up Zaf"  
"Right you asked for it" Harry and Ruth attempted to make a snowman with snow on the road closed due to Maintenance.  
"I always knew a road being closed would have purpose one day" Harry said whilst rolling snow into a ball that got bigger and bigger. Ros, Jo and Malcolm made snow angels and laughed and chuckled. Everyone of them. The team. Enjoyed this day. Christmas eve. 


End file.
